Love In The Afternoon
by Brazinha
Summary: Fanfic yaoi! 3x4


**Avisos: Essa é uma fanfic yaoi. Logo contem conteúdo homossexual. Se isso lhe ofende, não continue lendo a fic. **

**Casais: Duo e Heero & Trowa e Quatre**

**Spoilers: Nenhum. A menos que você ache, que falar que eles estão no preventers é um spoiler... Ôpa... . "**

**Disclaimer: Hoje eu acordei com uma imensa vontade de tomar sorvete. Procurei pela casa por algum pote dentro da geladeira. Mas Quatre havia escondido todo o estoque.**

**Ele então... Disse que só ia me dar o sorvete... Se eu desse os papeis dos direitos autorais de gundam para ele. Por que assim ele seria dono do Trowa.**

**Logo... eu não sou dona deles.**

**Quanto a fic: Espero que gostem. É totalmente baseada em um jogo yaoi. Ela contem Angust do começo ao fim... Mas o final é bem feliz.**

**Autoras: Lú e Bra Briefs**

**_Dedicatórias: _**

**_Bra Briefs: _Dedico essa fic a Lú, que veio com a idéia de fazer uma fic 3x4... Que realmente ta faltando por aí e também dedico á Gabriela, que adora o casal. **

**Lú: Dedico essa fic pra mamãe Lú acenando para a mãe que chora incontrolavelmente Ao pape outro aceno pros meu irmãos aponta uma arma matando alguns e para todos que estão lendo essa dedicatoria sem sentido. Realmente não sei escrever dedicatórias. ¬¬ Mas quem sabe um muita aula de português! Valeu e ta dedicado!**

_Love in the afternoon_

_**É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens**_

_**Assim parece ser quando me lembro de você**_

_**Que acabou indo embora **_

_**cedo demais**_

Olhando para esse pequeno jarro com uma única flor, inicio uma pequena oração. Meu coração parece se apertar contra meu peito a cada palavra que pronuncio.

Meus olhos esmeraldas sobem lentamente para uma visão total da lápide de mármore branco com seu nome gravado.

Essa manhã nublada, me traz algumas recordações. Posso ouvir claramente o som de sua risada, meu nome sendo murmurado. Posso ver seu sorriso sempre tão gentil, seu rosto angelical. Ainda posso me lembrar do seu toque suave sobre minha pele.

Você sempre foi como um anjo personificado. Sempre tão gentil. A cada dia em que estávamos juntos, me sentia tão feliz.

Mesmo eu sendo frio algumas vezes, você sempre me recebia com o mesmo sorriso.

_**Quando eu lhe dizia: - me apaixono todo dia**_

_**E é sempre a pessoa errada**_

_**Você sorriu e disse: - eu gosto de você também**_

Minhas pernas doem. Eu não sei quanto tempo andei, mas deve ter sido horas.

Faz dias que estou nesse inferno. Depois que meu gundam foi destruído. Eu venho tentado achar um meio de sair daqui.

A cidade está num verdadeiro holocausto. As poucas pessoas que sobreviveram, não tem mais esperança.

Uma lágrima cai de meus olhos. Eu quero tanto voltar, mas não consigo...

A cada dia que se passa eu rezo para Alá, para que ele esteja bem onde estiver.

Trowa. Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Às vezes me pegava temeroso.

Eu sempre tive medo, apesar de tentar dar confiança a todos os meus amigos.

Eu me lembro que quando cheguei para você e disse que não tinha certeza de nada. Que não queria perder a amizade que tinha com você.

Pela primeira vez, você sorriu, tocou em meu rosto e disse que gostava de mim também.

Eu sinto sua falta...

Eu não agüento mais! Eu preciso sentir seu toque outra vez. Preciso ouvir sua voz.

Por que eu não consigo sair desse inferno? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

Eu não posso desistir agora. Eu preciso revê-lo. Eu preciso de você. Trowa...

_Só que você foi embora _

_**cedo demais**_

_**Eu continuo aqui com meu trabalho e meus amigos**_

_**E me lembro de você em dias assim**_

Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol 

_**E o que sinto eu não sei dizer**_

Sinto algo quente caindo de meu rosto, toco assustado e percebo que estou chorando.

Lágrimas...

Faz tanto tempo que não chorava. Acho que meu coração não agüenta mais segurar.

Quando soube de sua morte, eu estava voltando com meu gundam para a base. Duo e os outros me receberam de um modo diferente e aos prantos me contaram que você não estaria mais ao meu lado, nunca mais poderia senti-lo.

Eu não consegui chorar naquele momento. Acho que não havia conseguido acreditar. Mesmo depois de seu corpo ter sido encontrado. Eu continuava incrédulo.

Todos os nossos amigos pareciam preocupados. Acho que eles estavam pensando que eu tentaria uma loucura. Não posso negar que pensei nessa hipótese, mas sei que você não ficaria feliz ao me ver morto. Por isso continuo, lutando com meu gundam por um mundo que idealizamos juntos ao lado de todos os nossos amigos.

Tocando a lápide fria, abaixo minha cabeça. Fechando meus olhos deixando que as lágrimas caiam livres, levando com elas um pouco da minha dor. As palavras presas em minha garganta agora saem meio tremidas:

- Sinto sua falta....

_**- Vai com os anjos, vai em paz**_

_**Era assim todo dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade**_

_**Até a próxima vez, é tão estranho**_

Eu estou andando a horas... Minhas pernas estão cansadas de se locomover. Cada passo é uma luta interna que eu travo.

Eu não sei se há chances de eu sobreviver aqui...

Mas eu sei... Que tenho que seguir em frente... E me manter vivo... Por ele...Para ele...

Andando quilômetros e quilômetros. Consigo achar finalmente uma base dos preventers, mas ela está vazia. Por sorte os comunicadores estavam funcionando.

-Alo! Alo! Alguém me ouve?

Tento me comunicar desesperadamente com alguém. Por favor, eu preciso....

Eu preciso ver o Trowa de novo...

_**Os bons morrem antes**_

_**Me lembro de você e de tanta gente**_

_Que se foi cedo demais_

Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado ir naquela missão. Eu deveria tê-lo impedido. Eu sabia como era arriscado. Mas tudo o que fiz foi vê-lo entrando em seu gundam sem nem ao menos dizer:

"Tenha cuidado. Volte pra mim com segurança".

Eu nunca o mereci. Eu nem deveria estar aqui hoje. Sinto-me tão inútil, tão egoísta. Era eu quem deveria estar morto. Era eu e não você.

Quando vi os noticiários mostrando as várias pessoas inocentes mortas, meu coração parecia que ia parar.

As cenas de destruição, mostravam o quanto à batalha deveria ter sido dura. Eu podia ver seu rosto sendo tingido pelo tom rubro enquanto me chamava pedindo por ajuda. Ajuda a qual nunca teria.

Eu queria tê-lo protegido. Se eu pudesse ter uma nova chance eu faria tudo diferente. Eu diria que te amo todos os dias. Não ignoraria mais nenhum de seus sorrisos. Não seria frio. Não me esconderia atrás de mascaras. Entregaria-me por completo. Mas existem coisas que só aprendemos quando perdemos algo importante.

**E cedo demais eu aprendi a ter tudo que sempre quis**

**Só não aprendi a perder**

**E eu, que tive um começo feliz**

Do resto eu não sei dizer 

Alguém....

Alguém atenda. Eu preciso voltar...

Eu preciso voltar aos braços de Trowa...

Eu sempre fui uma criança. Que teve muitas coisas, mas eu sempre perdi. Assim como perdi meus pais pela guerra.

Eu não quero perder você....

Não quero ir embora. Alguém atenda. Eu não quero morrer ainda. Eu preciso viver mais...

Preciso viver mais para estar com Trowa.

Aperto o botão de comunicação. Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Heero... Alguém...Eu preciso sair daqui... Eu preciso... de Trowa...

Agora meus olhos querem se fechar... Meu corpo exausto, não quer mais continuar...

Eu apenas persisto por ele... Por o meu amor por ele...

_**Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos**_

_**Não é sempre, mas eu sei**_

_Que você está bem agora_

Eu sei que você deve estar feliz onde quer que esteja. Sei que não deveria ficar assim.

Lembro da tarde que passamos juntos, seu cabelo se agitando junto com o vento, enquanto brincava feliz com a água morna da praia. Lembro que eu o abracei pela cintura, enquanto você aconchegava sua cabeça suavemente em meus ombros e olhávamos juntos na mesma direção, mirando o infinito.

Eram dias alegres. Dias onde eu tinha o tesouro mais precioso da minha vida ao meu lado e nem me tocava o quanto era feliz. Eram dias que não poderão voltar. Dias que estarão sempre gravados em minha mente, como fogo em brasa. Antes de deixar sua lápide para traz murmuro:

- Cuide bem de mim, amor.

Ajeito a pequena flor e continuo dizendo:

- Sempre vou te amar.

_**É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens**_

_**Assim parece ser quando me lembro de você**_

_**Que acabou indo embora **_

_**cedo demais**_

Minhas pernas não agüentavam mais. Já não posso me manter de pé, mas algo me segurava naquela vida. Eu precisava me manter concentrado. Para rever aquele que eu mais amava. E eu podia ainda relembrar daqueles tempos...

Tempos nos quais cada toque, cada troca de olhares eram como se fossem os últimos, mas eu preciso vê-lo de novo. Preciso dizer de novo aquelas palavras...

Eu quero viver. Eu preciso viver. Viver por ele. Viver por nós dois. Eu não irei morrer aqui, até revê-lo de novo, só irei morrer quando sair desse inferno e me encontrar de novo nos braços do homem que tomou meu coração...

Do homem que fez todos os meus momentos os melhores...

Eu não quero que ele pense que eu morri. Eu não quero deixar você nas mãos de outra pessoa. Eu sei que isso é um pensamento egoísta, mas eu não posso deixar de evitar esse pensamento já que eu necessito de você.

_**Quando eu lhe dizia: - me apaixono todo dia**_

_**E é sempre a pessoa errada**_

_**Você sorriu e disse: - eu gosto de você também**_

_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

Após deixar sua lápide, uma grande chuva acabou molhando todo meu corpo. Entro em casa e vejo Duo brincando com Heero enquanto sorria. Os dois ainda não haviam percebido minha presença. Vejo Heero mexendo em seu laptop enquanto diz:

- Com tantas pessoas, porque tive que me apaixonar justo por você?

- Também te amo Hee-chan!

Os dois trocavam um beijo apaixonado. Fecho a porta atrás de mim silenciosamente para que os dois não me ouvissem.

Com sucesso subo as escadas, ouvindo as risadas dos meus amigos. Era bom vê-los agindo daquela forma.

Após sua partida. A casa havia sido tomada por uma grande tristeza, porém aos poucos as coisas iam retornando ao normal. E claro que todos ainda sentiam sua falta. Era impossível dizer o contrário, mas não poderíamos fazer nada, além de deixa-lo vivo em nossos corações.

Entrando em nosso antigo quarto, me aproximo até a pequena mesinha e sorrio enquanto passo a mão por nossa pequena foto, respirando fundo, tentando sentir o que sobrara de seu cheiro. Isso estava se tornando uma espécie de ritual para mim.

Vou ao banheiro e ligo o chuveiro, entrando em seguida, eu ainda não havia retirado minha roupa, mesmo pegando chuva eu ainda achava que precisava me limpar, ou melhor limpar minha alma. Eu ainda me sinto tão culpado por não tê-lo protegido.

_Só que você foi embora _

_**cedo demais**_

_**Eu continuo aqui com meu trabalho e meus amigos**_

E me lembro de você em dias assim Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol _E o que sinto eu não sei dizer_

Finalmente eu escuto o som da nave do preventers. Uma luz se abriu em meio aquela escuridão. Uma pessoa adentrou a base. Por um momento meu coração disparou diante da possibilidade de ser você, mas então...

Quando o capacete do piloto foi tirado, vi que não era você...

Não era seu rosto e sim o de um completo estranho usando o uniforme do preventers. A desilusão foi tão grande, que eu não consegui mais me segurar, meu corpo tombou para trás e eu vi a escuridão. Depois disso, meu mundo se ruiu. Eu não agüentava mais continuar acordado.

Trowa...

Trowa...

Onde você está?

Pouco tempo depois, meus olhos se abrem. Quantas horas eu dormi? Olho para o relógio e já era de manhã. Tento a todo custo me levantar, mas não tenho forças. Posso escutar vozes ao longe. Eu conheço essa voz...é Sally...

- Eu preciso sair daqui...

Tento me levantar, arrancando as agulhas que injetavam nutrientes em meu sangue e vou andando quase rastejando.

Eu sabia que precisava te procurar. Sabia que se havia chegado ali, não poderia desistir agora.

Colocando forças, que nem eu sabia que tinha, atravessei o corredor. Eu poderia ouvir a voz das enfermeiras pedindo para eu parar, que meu estado era instável, que eu não estava em condições. Mas nada desse mundo poderia me fazer parar agora...

Eu preciso. Preciso ver Trowa. Preciso sentir o calor de seus braços. Preciso ouvir mais uma vez sua voz..

- Pare aí, Quatre. Você precisa descansar!!! - diz Saly me alcançando.

- Eu preciso...Preciso falar com ele... - Minha voz sai meio tremida.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

Eu suspirei. Ela me entendia sem duvida. Talvez ao pensar em Wufei...

Ela tivesse pensado que talvez ela faria o mesmo. Então ela me deixou sobre a cadeira de sua sala de forma que meus ferimentos não doessem. Discou o numero e eu esperei ansiosamente para ver seu rosto no videofone. Precisa revê-lo para dormir em paz e saber que no outro dia eu não acordaria com mortes e sim com você ao meu lado.

_**- Vai com os anjos, vai em paz**_

_**Era assim todo dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade**_

_Até a próxima vez, é tão estranho_

Quando fui informado que você havia se salvado e que eles haviam se confundido com o corpo. Peguei na mesma hora um dos helicópteros dos preventers e fui desesperado ao seu encontro. Eu estava recebendo mais uma chance para viver ao seu lado. Dessa vez eu não iria desperdiça-la. Antes de entrar no helicóptero ouvi Duo gritando:

- Vai com os anjos, Trowa. Ele vai estar bem.

Sorri em resposta e sentei-me na cabine de piloto do pequeno helicóptero. Logo eu estaria com ele. Eram só alguns minutos indo de helicóptero, mas qualquer minuto longe de você era uma eternidade.

_**Os bons morrem antes**_

_**Me lembro de você e de tanta gente**_

_**Que se foi cedo demais**_

Ninguém atendia em casa. Eu estava num estado tão lamentável, que não agüentei. meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Saly me abraçou. E agora eu me lembrei de tanta gente... Tanta gente...

Será que você está com outra pessoa? Será que você... Está nos braços de Catherine nesse momento? E se você estiver.. Será que eu vou agüentar? Lágrimas e mais lágrimas...

Um desespero tomou conta de meu ser, abraçado a Saly eu chorei como nunca chorei antes na minha vida. Eu não sentia mais as dores do meu corpo. Sentia agora a dor de meu coração. Eu quero tanto te ver. Trowa, por favor... Eu preciso, não me deixe... Ainda é cedo demais...

Eu preciso de você...

-Shhh..Está tudo bem, Quatre... Eles devem ter saído... mais tarde tentaremos...- Disse Saly com sua voz calma tentando me acalmar.

Eu tentei. Juro que tentei. Esforcei-me ao máximo para que as lagrimas parassem de cair do meu rosto, mas elas ainda teimavam em cair.

No fundo eu ainda torcia para que você estivesse sabendo sobre mim estar vindo.. Estava torcendo para que você estivesse nesse exato momento chegando.

Nessa hora algo me acalmou. Meu coração pulsou rapidamente. Eu podia sentir..

Algo quente, algo gostoso, uma presença que eu já havia me iludido de que estava longe...

Eu sorri. Sorri depois de tempos de sofrimento.Você estava vindo! Estava vindo! Estava vindo até mim!

Meu Trowa... Meu Trowa Barton... [1]

_**E cedo demais eu aprendi a ter tudo que sempre quis**_

_**Só não aprendi a perder**_

_**E eu, que tive um começo feliz**_

_Do resto eu não sei dizer_

Já estava enfrente ao prédio. Com passos apressados entro procurando aflito por sua presença. Onde você está? Onde? Sempre tive tudo o que quis. Tive você ao meu lado, sempre pude sentir seu calor e quando perdi tudo, meu mundo começou a ruir.

Eu pensei que teria que continuar vivendo daquela forma pelo resto de minha vida, mas uma luz de esperança invadiu meu mundo sombrio. O que eu faria quando o encontrasse novamente? Nem eu mesmo sabia. Eu só tenho certeza de uma única coisa. Eu o amarei como se não houvesse amanha.

_**Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos**_

_**Não é sempre, mas eu sei**_

_Que você está bem agora_

Eu podia sentir. Sentir que a cada momento você estava mais perto. Meu coração disparou, e eu saio dos braços de Saly.

Corri como minhas pernas permitiam. Já não queria mais saber dos meus ferimentos. O que importava era que você estava ali. Você estava ali por mim. Eu já podia sentir seu calor, já podia ouvir sua voz. Sorrindo, entrei no corredor. Meu coração se aquecendo, agora eu poderia distinguir aquele sentimento.

Amor...

Amor e esperança de te ver de novo. Parei arfante e olhei para cima, para minha direita. E lá estava você correndo.

- Trowa...

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

- Finalmente...

Respirando fundo, tento falar alguma coisa com nexo. Suspiro. Sorrindo.

- Eu voltei pra você.

Ao ouvir a voz suave e gentil. Meu coração salta e por alguns segundos esqueço completamente como se respira. Caminho em sua direção o mais rápido que consigo. Ao senti-lo em meus braços, sinto seu delicado aroma, deixando que minhas teimosas lágrimas tomem conta de meu rosto, enquanto o abraço forte. Tento recordar como se fala e assim que consigo o controle sobre minha voz digo:

- Seja bem vindo. Senti muito sua falta.

Afasto-me o suficiente para ver seus olhos e digo as palavras que por dias ficaram presas e que tanto me atormentavam:

- Te amo.

Tudo foi tão rápido e tão lindo. Quanto tempo eu esperei por aquilo? Por quanto tempo...

Diante daquele caos, eu apenas esperava. Agora.. Pensando bem...Valeu a pena ter esperado, pois agora eu estou encontrando minha recompensa naquelas doces palavras de Trowa.

- Eu também te amo...Eu não poderia descansar, antes de vê-lo mais uma vez!

Abracei o mais forte podia. A partir daquele momento. Começaríamos a viver de novo. Viver como se nunca houvesse um amanhã. Apenas eu e ele... Nós dois juntos...Para sempre. Segurei em seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos. Ficando na pontinha dos pés.

Eram dois corações em uma só batida, dois mundos tão diferentes que se união de forma perfeita. Minha fé em um novo começo havia sido recompensada, ao som das batidas do coração de meu anjo, toco de forma suave seus lábios, provando o sabor que sonhei durante dias. O mundo aos poucos sumia. Não existia mais nada, além de você. Tudo o que me importava era em poder senti-lo. O mundo era apenas eu e você... Juntos para realizaríamos nossos sonhos. Juntos. Para toda a eternidade.


End file.
